


Je dois l'arrêter

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Français, Français | French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: En effet, au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, son mal de tête sembla avoir légèrement diminué ; mais rien d'extraordinaire. Cependant, son escapade eut le mérite de lui faire faire une rencontre inattendue.Assise sur un banc, semblant ne pas prêter attention à la pluie battante, Kagami triturait un objet de ses doigts fins. Voyant cela Adrien cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il voyait bien, mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. C'était bien sa petite amie. Enfin, à condition qu'elle le soit encore.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780
Kudos: 1





	Je dois l'arrêter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey!
> 
> vous l'aurez peut-être deviné au titre, ceci est la suite de "Je dois le rendre heureux" (Une suite étonnement longue pour un OS étonnement court)
> 
> Bonne lecture, on se revoit dans 1899 mots 👀

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait deux semaines que Kagami n'était pas venue en cours. Au yeux de tous, elle avait fugué. Tous étaient surpris de cet acte de la part de la jeune escrimeuse. Après tout, de l'extérieur elle semblait avoir une vie plus qu'agréable. Le peux de gens qui la connaissaient intimement savaient que ce n'était pas aussi vrai que les gens semblaient le penser, mais ils savaient quant à eux que fuir n'était pas dans sa nature.

Mais l'opinion publique n'était pas très fiable, sachant que la ville pensait également que le miraculous du papillon avait été récupéré. Aux yeux de tous, tout s'était passé comme sur des roulettes. Le papillon avait été neutralisé et son mriaculous récupéré, mais les éhros préféraient ne pas révéler l'identité de celui qui avait terrorisé Paris.

Cette dernière partie, cependant, était vraie. C'était Chat noir qui avait émit cette idée, ou plutôt l'avait ordonnée aux autres porteurs sans même concerter Ladybug. Elle pensait elle aussi qu'il ne fallait pas exposer les crimes de Gabriel Agreste et encore moins ceux de Kagami Tsurugi, mais ça l'avait néanmoins surprise que Chat noir y tienne autant. Habituellement, il était plutôt d'avis que les vilains méritaient de payer pour leurs crimes.

Personne, si ce n'était les membres de l'équipe de héros, ne savait ce qui était vraiment advenu de Kagami. Pourquoi la populace aurait-elle besoin de savoir qu'un autre papillon était en activité, de toute façon? Bien que les raisons de son changement de camp restaient obscures pour Ladybug et Chat noir, ceux ci la connaissaient bien et savaient que, comparé à son prédécesseurs, jamais Kagami ne mettrait la ville à feu et à sang pour exaucer son voeu. Elle avait trop d'honneur pour cela.

Le secret avait faillit être trahit à plusieurs reprises, notamment par Chloé qui avait été là lors de la bataille finale. Malgré les événements qui avaient survenu lors de son akumatisation en Miracle queen, elle avait finit par se voir pardonnée et réintégrée à l'équipe - sous un autre nom, bien sûr -, allant jusqu'à être un élément majeur de certains combats. Mais malgré son changement, elle avait toujours le même problème de contrôle d'elle même. Sachant cela, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait été à plusieurs reprises sur le point de révéler la vérité à ceux qui avaient la bêtise de critiquer la décision des héros.

Aujourd'hui encore, Chloé s'était énervée contre un pauvre écervelé. Adrien aurait pu désamorcer la bombe comme il en avait l'habitude, mais cette fois ci il était simplement exténué. Alors il était sortit malgré la pluie, se disant que prendre l'air l'aiderait peut-être à s'aérer l'esprit. En effet, au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, son mal de tête sembla avoir légèrement diminué ; mais rien d'extraordinaire. Cependant, son escapade eut le mérite de lui faire faire une rencontre inattendue.

Assise sur un banc, semblant ne pas prêter attention à la pluie battante, Kagami triturait un objet de ses doigts fins. Voyant cela Adrien cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il voyait bien, mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. C'était bien sa petite amie. Enfin, à condition qu'elle le soit encore. Il se précipita vers elle ; c'était hors de question qu'elle se volatilise encore.

"KAGAMI!" cria-t-il "KAGAMI! C'EST BIEN TOI?"

La jeune femme leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. C'était compréhensible : quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'il tombe sur elle?

Dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur il la prit dans ses bras, sans même prêter attention à la broche, pourtant bien en vue sur sa veste, qu'il aurait aisément pu saisir. Peu importe qu'elle soit le nouveau papillon, il l'aimait encore, et il avait en quelque sorte besoin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Il sentit même des larmes couler sur ses joues. Bon sang, ce qu'elle lui avait manquée!

"Kagami..." souffla-t-il.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, et il pu la sentir trembler contre lui. Ça aurait pu être à cause de la pluie froide, mais Adrien en doutait. Elle pleurait, elle aussi.

Le garçon blond songea qu'aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître, il n'avait encore jamais vue sa petite amie pleurer. Il l'avait toujours vue comme stoïque et solide, et la voir aussi vulnérable avait quelque chose de troublant.

Écourtant ce contacte Kagami finit par s'arracher à son étreinte, lui offrant une vue privilégiée sur ses yeux rouges. Oui, elle avait bien pleurée.

"Adrien" dit-elle "je dois partir... des gens me recherchent. Je suis déso..."

L'adolescent l'arrêta.

"Je sais. Mais écoutes... je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Pas tout de suite! Tu ne voudrais pas venir chez moi quinze minutes, pour que tu puisse te sécher et m'expliquer ta situation? Mon père est partit, il n'y a pas de danger."

Elle ne sembla pas relever le "Je sais", préférant aborder ce qu'elle considérait être un problème.

"Adrien... ceux qui me recherchent sont très puissants. Ils ne sont pas malfaisants, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves au milieux d'un champ de bataille. Je ne veux pas courir ce ri..."

"Je sais qui sont ceux qui te recherchent." l'interrompit Adrien pour la deuxième fois.

Kagami poussa un rire moqueur.

"Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup"

"Ladybug et Chat noir."

*******

D'un point de vue extérieure, la situation d'Adrien et Kagami aurait presque pu paraître cocasse. La jeune femme faisait les cent pas, une serviette approximativement posée sur ses cheveux ébouriffes par l'humidité. Elle avait dans ses mains une tasse où était, ironiquement, peint un grand papillon violet. Comme ses vêtements étaient trempés, celle ci s'était vue forcée d'enfiler le t-shirt et les jeans trop grands d'Adrien. Le blond, lui, la regardait faire de son canapé.

Mais pour voir cette scène de cette façon, il aurait fallu couper le son. Parce que si on entendait ce qui s'y disait, elle prenait tout d'un coup une toute autre tournure.

"Comment savais-tu?" 

-Kagami.

"Savoir quoi?" 

-Adrien.

La jeune femme finit par arrêter sa marche infernale, pour venir se planter devant son interlocuteur.

"Que ceux qui me recherchent sont Ladybug et Chat noir."

Adrien ne sut pendant un instant pas quoi dire. Aussi idiot que cela pouvait paraître, il n'avait à aucun moment pensé l'explication qu'il pourrait donner. Il songea un instant à lui dire la vérité, mais estima que c'était trop risqué. Après tout, Kagami restait la porteuse du miraculous du Papillon et avait, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, comme but de lui voler le sien. Ou plutôt de voler celui de Chat noir. À son avis elle n'oserait pas lui faire du mal, mais il préférait être prudent.

"J'ai été le porteur temporaire du miraculous du serpent. Si personne ne m'a vue, c'est parce que je l'ai refusé. Mais tout comme toi, Ladybug a fait appel à moi pour la bataille finale. Alors j'ai pu te voir voler le miraculous du papillon... le reste n'a été qu'une affaire de déduction."

À l'évocation de son père, Adrien se sentit frissonner. Étonnement, il n'était pas si triste que ça. Évidemment, il était accablé par un chagrin profond. Mais ce n'était pas l'émotion qui le dominait, non. Quand il repensait à son père, il était surtout en colère. Parce que pour une raison qui lui restait obscure, avait été prêt à mettre Paris à feu et à sang. Aussi pour une raison plus égoïste : il s'était battu contre lui, son propre fils, sans jamais s'en rendre compte.

Cette seconde raison était stupide, et il en avait bien conscience. Après tout lui non plus ne l'avait pas soupçonné une seule seconde de se cacher derrière le masque de son ennemi, et C'était normal ; les costumes magiques faisaient leur travail, quite à briser des familles.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir et de se dire que quelque soit le but que poursuivait Kagami, elle ne prenait pas le risque de blesser qui que ce soit, elle.

"D'ailleurs je suis désolée pour toi. Je... suppose que si tu es en colère contre lui tu dois aussi m'en vouloir. Mais s'il te plaît, avant toute chose tu dois me laisser le temps de t'expliquer son ancien but... qui est maintenant le mien."

"Mais non! Je ne t'en veux pas!" commença Adrien, avant de se rendre compte de la fin de la phrase de son interlocutrice. "Attends... tu sais ce qu'était son but? Et tu veux le continuer? Pourquoi?!"

Kagami prit une grande inspiration, puis prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Il voulait faire revenir ta mère à la vie, Adrien. Et je le veux moi aussi, parce que tu mérites d'être heureux."

Cela fit l'effet d'un coup en plein coeur à Adrien. Alors comme ça, depuis le début son père voulait simplement ressusciter sa mère? N'aurait-il pas pu faire son deuil comme son fils l'avait fait, au lieu de risque la vie de centaines d'innocents? Au lieu de lui permettre de le pardonner, cette phrase ne fit qu'attiser sa colère.

Kagami fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une rose. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle rose, car Adrien aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que c'était celle qu'il lui avait offerte quand elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

"Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as offerts cette rose? C'était après un cours d'escrime et je..." elle s'interrompit pour rire. "J'étais énervée parce que tu n'étais pas aussi bon que d'habitude. Et puis... tu m'a expliqué pourquoi tu étais si distrait, et je t'ai proposé de combler le trou dans ton coeur. Au début ça n'a pas marché, tu pensais toujours à celle qui t'avait brisé le coeur. Mais on a finit par se rapprocher malgré tout, jusqu'à sortir ensemble."

Adrien ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors elle reprit.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais te briser le coeur. Parce que je dois continuer de fuir jusqu'à ce que j'aie les miraculous du chat et de la coccinelle, pour pouvoir ressusciter ta mère. Mais je te promet que quand ce sera fait, je reviendrais." s'interrompant, elle glissa la rose dans la main d'Adrien. "je reviendrais chercher cette rose, pour que notre histoire puisse reprendre là où elle se sera arrêtée."

Puis elle se retourna et souffla sa formule de transformation, avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Adrien se transforma lui aussi et voulu la suivre, quite à jeter son identité secrète aux orties, mais il était déjà trop tard : Kagami avait disparue.

*******

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que Kagami était réapparue à Adrien, et depuis ce jour il gardait bien précieusement la rose qu'elle lui avait donnée, espérant que sa propriétaire vienne un jour la réclamer.

Mais avant ce moment, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il n'avait aucune idée de son plan, mais espérait qu'elle échouerais. Parce que si elle arrivait à ses fin, elle devrait payer le prix de son souhait et Adrien ne voulait pas avoir à la perdre. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que si la vie était rendue à sa mère, ça serait au dépend de celle de sa sauveuse.

Et il ne voulait pas, même pour ressusciter sa mère, perdre Kagami. Il n'aurait pas les forces de faire un second deuil.

Mais ça allait arriver, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, il n'avait aucun moyen de la contacter ou de la retrouver. Alors l'arrêter serait impossible.

À moins que...

Le miraculous du lapin était toujours dans la miracle box, pas vrai?

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire...
> 
> BORDEL ILS SONT TROP MIGNONS! Après tout je n'avais toujours pas écris d'Adrigami alors je devais me rattraper et...
> 
> Oh, oui, accessoirement Adrien prévoit de voler le miraculous du lapin.
> 
> Vous savez ce que ça veut dire?
> 
> Il va y avoir une suite. (Ça va finir par devenir une série ce truc si ça continue!)


End file.
